Luz de esperanza
by CristianLoganBj11
Summary: Chico Bestia celebra el día de las velitas recordando sus difíciles momentos, pero cierta hechicera será su luz de esperanza. One-Shot BBxRae


**Luz de esperanza:**

**Hola amigos, este es un fic especial, ya que el día 7 de diciembre, se celebra en mi Colombia querida el día de las velitas; Es algo tradicional para mí, pero para la mayoría de países latinos, no sé si la conocen. Bueno, en este día les presento mi historia prometida que tiene que ver con esta celebración, y los protagonistas son y siempre serán Chico Bestia y Raven. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Teen Titans…**

_Luz de esperanza_

_Capítulo único_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Una noche del 7 de diciembre en Jump City, nuestros amigos Titanes se lucían de traje porque tenían una cena con el alcalde de la cuidad; Pero un titán, no iría con ellos: Chico Bestia.

El joven no quería ir con ellos, porque tenía que celebrar una de sus "fiestas" favoritas: el _día de las velitas, _debido a que cuando era miembro de su ex familia, la Patrulla Condenada, tuvo que irse a pelear contra un villano a Colombia, y justamente viajó ese siete de diciembre, cuando venció a ese villano, la gente lo invitó a quedarse a visitar los parques y los lugares como señal de agradecimiento; Sin embargo, cuando anocheció, observó que la mayoría de las personas ponían velitas en ventanas y azoteas, como significado de recuerdo de algunos de los seres que ya no estaban en este mundo y además, significaba que comenzaba el periodo de Navidad. El joven se quedó fascinado, nunca había visto algo como esto en su vida, y desde ese entonces, quiso celebras esas fiestas junto a una comunidad colombiana en la ciudad donde reside actualmente.

Volviendo al presente, Chico Bestia esperaba que sus amigos salieran de la Torre, lo cual fue a despedirlos:

-Bueno, espero de que les guste la cena-

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir Chico Bestia?- Pregunta Robin.

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí-

"¿Por qué Chico Bestia se quiere quedar en la torre, yo pensaba que me molestaría con sus chistes?" se pensaba Raven mientras iba con el grupo.

-Bueno, si tienes problemas, llámanos- habló Cyborg mientras toca el hombro de bestita.

-Lo haré- y el cambiaformas sonríe.

-Te extrañaremos amigo- y Starfire le da un cálido abrazo.

-Gracias, bueno, los veré más tarde- y abraza al grupo.

"Te extrañaré, Chico Bestia" se dijo Raven en su mente.

El grupo salió de la torre, dejándolo solo al joven mutante; cuando se encontraba solo, corrió hacia el sótano, sacó faroles y velitas, corrió hacia la azotea y con mucha calma, colocaba un farolito encendido a los filos de la alta azotea. La comunidad colombiana aportaba con sus velitas encendidas, pues vivían cerca de la Torre, y Chico Bestia se sentía como si no estuviera solo, miró el oscuro horizonte y miró algunos faroles volar hacia las nubes, así que volvió a formar farolitos y la azotea de la torre se iba alumbrado.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

En otro lado, nuestros amigos se encontraban en la reunión del alcalde, algunos conversando con personas importantes, Para Raven, al principio la reunión era genial, sin los ruidos de chistes de Chico Bestia, pero al darse cuenta de esto, sabía que lo necesitaba, ya que por lo menos era el único al quien podía hablar y no era tan aburrido como ella pensaba; como saben, Raven ya había vencido a Trigón y al fin era libre de expresar sus sentimientos, sin presiones. Para salir de allí, pidió permiso al líder Robin, lo cual increíblemente aceptó, ya que para ella, era un hermano, entonces salió del lugar y se dirigió a la torre , utilizando su teletransportación hacia su cuarto oscuro; Cuando estaba allí, se había olvidado de preparar su té favorito, entonces caminó hacia la cocina y lo puso a hacer; Le tocaba esperar más o menos quince minutos para que el té estuviera listo, así que se dirigió hacia la ventana de la sala, pero se puso a pensar…

"Yo creía que Chico Bestia jugaría videojuegos, pero como la luz de la sala está apagada, me pregunto dónde puede estar, tal vez en su habitación, Necesito hablar con él, admito que me encanta su compañía" Observaba por la ventana el paisaje nocturno, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando en el reflejo, se veía la torre, pero en la azotea había unos faroles encendidos; Raven estaba más confundida, pero sonó el pitido de su tetera, en señal de que su té estaba listo. Ella, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la azotea a verificar que estaba pasando y lo que vio, realmente la sorprendió…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Chico Bestia se encontraba armando diferentes farolitos para colocarlos en toda la azotea, y formar una figura que se parecía un cuervo que se encontraba iluminada, pero solo la mitad. Obviamente, formaba un camino, para que no tuviera dificultad de caminar, y cada vez que ponía un farol, sonreía y veía el gran paisaje nocturno, junto a la comunidad colombiana.

"Veo que estas velitas alumbrarán toda la torre, es bueno que nadie sepa acerca de esta bella tradición, pero al mismo tiempo, es muy triste ver que nadie se interese en lo que haga, ni siquiera Raven. Tan solo, desearía estar con ella y pasar una noche inolvidable" –Chicol Bestia toma un suspiro y se dice a sí mismo –Wow, Estas velitas están geniales, veo que terminaré más temprano- Sin embargo, al voltearse…

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!- y toma un suspiro- Raven, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que estarías con los demás titanes en la reunión.-

-Lo siento, Idiota– Raven no gritó, por… ya conocen el por qué. Volvió a responderle de forma monótona. –Lo que pasa es que esa reunión estaba más aburrido y decidí volver para descansar.-

-Pero si te gusta el silencio, además, pensé que te alegrarías de que yo no estuviera aquí.-

-Lo sé, pero es más aburrido que estar en la torre contigo.- Raven ve la figura formada por las velitas y pregunta -¿Chico Bestia, por qué haces una figura con esas velitas?-

-Bueno, jeje- y Chico Bestia se rasca la nuca –Es que celebro una de mis festividades favoritas, el día de las velitas.-

-¿Y que es ese día de las velitas?-

-Bueno, es una fiesta que se celebra con velitas, obviamente. Las pones ya sea en ventanas, azoteas o en cualquier lugar. Lo celebro cuando visité Colombia mientras era un ex Patrulla Condenada. El objetivo de esta fiesta, es para compartir, vivirlo…- y cambia de felicidad a tristeza- Para compartir en familia y recordar… a…los…seres…queridos.-y llora.

Raven por primera vez, experimenta un dolor y sufrimiento, procedentes del cambiaformas, y también, sabe que necesita compañía, para que salieran del silencio, pregunta lo siguiente:

-¿Dime, a cuales de tus seres queridos, te recuerdan más?-

-Mis padres- responde de un tono melancólico.

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, mis padres son las personas más especiales que he conocido, pero mi comienzo no tiene final feliz- Chico Bestia la lleva a Raven a tomar asiento, Gar se sienta también y relata su cruel historia –Ellos eran científicos, yo nací en África, y era un niño, totalmente humano y normal y teníamos una vida normal, hasta que una noche, un mono me mordió, provocando mi enfermedad que para mí es eterna: El _Sakutia_. Ellos por el gran peligro que iba a sufrir, decidieron crear un suero que detuviera esa enfermedad y créeme Raven que lo habían logrado, pero me causó efectos secundarios, como mi cambio de piel y cabello, que se tornó totalmente verde y un colmillo saliente de mi boca y mis ojos cristalinos, se convirtieron en esmeraldas, además de poderme convertir en cualquier animal. Desde ese entonces, mi vida cambió por completo y tenía que acostumbrarme a ser como soy… un monstruo, pero sin embargo, ellos aún me amaban, como si fuera algo muy especial.- Raven se queda atónica, y concluye con que se relaciona con su difícil pasado. El joven prosigue mientras unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos –Y un día, mis padres fueron a investigar en un bote, yo también estuve con ellos, sin embargo, el bote cayó hacia una cascada, yo me salve, pero… –Y llora fuerte –Mis padres murieron en el accidente y tuve la peor parte de vivirlo, y esto jamás se me borra de mi mente…-

-¿Y luego, que sucedió?- pregunta Raven, mientras, llora.

-Fui adoptado primero por el rey Tuwaba, debido a que era muy amigo de mis padres, luego me agarraron dos ladrones y tuve que ser ladrón; Luego, está mi "Tío" Nicholas, que en realidad quería mi herencia, y lo peor es que ese tipo, me dejó enjaulado por casi dos años de mi oscura infancia, antes de escaparme de allí y pasarme a la Patrulla Condenada y finalmente, recalcarme aquí, con ustedes, titanes. Es por esa razón que soy el bromista, para que no conocieran quien era yo en realidad y por eso me influye celebrar este día de las velitas.-

Raven ve al joven llorar, algo que no había hecho desde ese cruel rompimiento con Terra, pero había algo más…

-¿Raven, puedo decirte algo?-

-¿Qué sería?

-Raven, por esa razón te molesto, porque tú eres mi luz de esperanza.-

-¿Luz de esperanza?-

-Sí, A pesar de que vivas en la oscuridad, para mí eres esa luz que me ayuda a sentirme mejor, eres esa luz que sinceramente no quiero que se apague, Eres esa luz, porque… te amo Raven-

Raven se quedó con la boca abierta, no tenía palabras para decir su opinión. Chico Bestia volvió a decir:

-Bueno, talvez fue un error decirte lo último, lo siento por lo que dije, así que no te molestaré.- y se levanta del lugar, pero, Raven agarra una de sus manos:

-Chico Bestia, creo…que…te…amo…también- habla con voz baja y se sonroja.

-¿Enserio?-

-sí- toma un respiro –Tú también eres mi luz de esperanza-

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque al igual que tú, eres opuesto, pero me ayudas a ser persona, no como rara. Sabes, amigos como tú no hay en este mundo y me siento agradecida por que siempre estás ahí cuando estoy sola. Y, admito que quiero ser más que una amiga.-

-Gracias por existir, Raven- y Chico Bestia sonríe.

-Lo mismo digo, Chico Bestia.-

-Llámame Gar, si lo deseas.-

-Lo mismo digo, _Gar_. Te amo-

Chico Bestia se acerca a Raven, lo cual, primero la abraza, y más adelante, presiona sus labios contra las de ella, formando el mejor beso de su vida; Raven sintió lo mismo y empezó a devolver ese beso con cariño y pasión, después de todo, ya era libre de expresar sus emociones. Después de besarse, Gar pregunta tímidamente:

-Oye, ¿te puedo llamarte Rae?-

-Solo tú, tienes el derecho de decirme Rae.- dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿me ayudas a colocar velitas?-

-Claro- Pero Raven pregunta lo siguiente –¿Por qué creas un cuervo con esas velas y para qué sirven esas dos velitas especiales?- y ve las dos velitas especiales.

-Bueno, es lógico, las dos velitas especiales representan mis padres, que aun después de muertos, siguen allí, y puedo sentir su presencia.- Toma un respiro –Y el cuervo, representa a ti, como te dije antes, a pesar de que seas oscura, tú eres esa luz de esperanza y quiero que no solo dure hoy, ni mañana, sino todos los días de nuestras vidas- y regala una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo se sonroja.

-Gracias, Gar- Y Raven lo abraza fuertemente.

-Bueno, vamos a hacer más velitas- Dice Gar mientras forma farolitos.

Raven asiente y ayuda al cambiaformas a crear la figura; Por fin estaban compartiendo algo juntos, nunca se sentían tan felices y enamorados; Terminaron de hacer el cuervo, y las dos velitas especiales se encontraban en los ojos de la figura. Después de armar el cuervo, los tortolitos se sentaron a observar algunos juegos pirotécnicos, abrazados y sonrojados, con algunos besos y caricias. Chico Bestia se sentía muy feliz, porque su velita especial se encontraba al lado suyo y claro, su deseo se cumplió y Raven, sentía lo mismo ya que además, tenía su amor verdadero, y era como un deseo cumplido. A partir de esa noche, su relación iba a ser más fuete de lo que se esperaba, ya que por primera vez iban a dormir juntos.

**Fin…**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por un Comentario, o que sea su historia favorita, pondré una velita por la noche del 7 de diciembre, los recordaré y los mandaré un gran abrazo como celebración del día de las velitas.**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto… :D**


End file.
